The present invention is directed toward a decorative cap and nut for a toilet base and more particularly, toward a decorative cap and nut that will securely hold the toilet base to the floor, that blends in with the toilet base and that will not easily be dislodged.
Toilets are typically mounted on two loosely mounted vertical bolts that extend upwardly from a circular flange secured to the floor. The mounting of the base of the toilet involves manually lowering the same so that the bolts extend through apertures in the base. When that is accomplished, nuts are tightened downwardly on the upper ends of the bolts against the base of the toilet to securely hold the toilet in place.
To avoid the upper ends of the bolts and the nuts from being exposed, plastic or ceramic caps are typically placed over the upper ends of the bolts. These caps, however, are frequently unsightly and are often displaced during cleaning of the toilet base because they typically extent upwardly a significance distance above the base. Furthermore, the caps often do not completely cover the apertures in the base of the toilet through which the bolts extend. The caps are not watertight, and rust on the bolts soon manifests itself. Putty or adhesive has been placed on the caps to alleviate some of these problems, but that complicates access to the bolts if that ever becomes necessary.
Therefore, a need exists for a decorative cap and nut for toilet base that is effectively secures the toilet but which blends in with the toilet base, is waterproof and is not easily dislodged.